


my baby shot me down

by bellaaanovak



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Clint Barton's Bow & Arrows, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shooting Guns, Shooting Range, pre-avengers 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha do some run-of-the-mill target practice at Avengers tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my baby shot me down

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: clintasha + shooting range

It was almost criminal Tony didn’t put in a shooting range when he first built Stark Tower. He didn’t use guns or a bow and arrow. A shooting range was pointless considering the firepower he _did_ have would put a hole in the wall.

 

However, after the Battle of New York, Natasha and Clint practically demanded one. While reconstructing the building, he had a floor specifically for the kind of thing the two of them needed. When Natasha gets a phone call from Clint, she smiles to herself.

 

“Hey,” she says simply.

“Hi, Nat. Do you want to go to the tower today? Do some target practice?”

“I’ll be there soon.”

 

She does get to the tower relatively quickly and meets Clint there. They each have a preferred gun and bow from Tony’s outstanding collection and they use those first, expertly hitting the center of the targets. Clint picks up a gun and shoots that as well, and Natasha raises an eyebrow. She _has_ used one of Clint’s bows before, but she isn’t as trained with one as he is. She takes a beautiful bow off the wall and grimaces when Clint chuckles.

 

“What? You think I can’t use one of these as amazingly as you can?” Natasha scowls at him when he raises his hands in defense.

“I never said that! Go on, have a go.” Clint sets down a pack of arrows on the wall in front of her and leans back on the small table behind them.

 

She raises her hand to push her hair out of her face and huffs.

 

“I like your hair long, Nat. You should grow it out again.” Clint says sweetly.

“It’s a pain in the ass. Do me a favor, tie it back for me?” Natasha holds out her wrist and Clint takes the hair tie from it and pulls her hair behind her ears and ties it back into a simple ponytail. She straightens her back and tries to remember everything Clint has ever taught her about using one of these. She loads the arrow and pulls it back, aiming for the head of the target, and hitting the throat.

 

Oh, well. Clint doesn’t have to know what she was aiming for. A hit to the throat at that speed would easily kill someone. She nods to herself and goes to set up another shot, but feels Clint’s hand on her shoulder. His touch is soft and familiar.

 

“Here, let me show you,” he offers.

“I got it.”

“Humor me.”

 

Natasha relaxes her muscles and watches Clint’s every move as he loads the bow. He moves her fingers until they’re in a perfect spot around the arrow and maneuvers her arm until the back of her hand is just barely grazing her cheek. He lets go of her then, taking two steps back.

 

“Shoot.”

 

She does, and the arrow hits the head, dead in the center. Natasha lowers the bow and lets a triumphant laugh slip out. She turns her head to face Clint and grins. He grins back. Their reserves are down when they’re alone together; there are no walls to hide behind. They know nearly everything about each other, and Natasha has never felt more comfortable around another human being. She’s sure he’s the same way.

 

They continue practicing for a while until Natasha’s arm feels a little sore, even from using a crossbow. She takes her hair out of the ponytail and shakes it around.

 

“You really like my hair like this?” She asks curiously as her and Clint walk out of the shooting range and to the weight room.

“I really do.”

“It’s a pain in the ass,” she repeats with a smile on her face. “Although, you’re a pain in the ass, but I still like you.”

 

Clint laughs sarcastically and bumps Natasha’s shoulder fondly.

 

“Yeah, I like you too, Nat.”


End file.
